Three Swords
by HellWolfHAxor
Summary: Akatsuki, Taname, Pokuro three friends buy SAO. A game that was meant to be fun till they found out they had just dived into a Death game where death not only meant in game but reality as well. Thesse three friends set out together to survive this death game.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

New World, New Life

"Finally after a month of hard labor we each have gotten enough money to get nerve gears for each of us. can't wait to kick your ass Akatsuki." a young female voice says eagerly. "Yeah, it's been well worth all that work, though." Akatsuki replied, as they walked down there home street, "Aw yeah I can't wait for this! it's going to be awesome!" a younger male voice replies with excitement. "I also used some leftover tips to get groceries for a month." The female voice says holding a large box. "Look at it this way in about an hour, we'll be in a different reality. I don't know about you Taname, and Pokuro, but I'm hyped for tonight." Akatsuki said as he looked at the back cover of the game box, "same here. who knows what we may encounter in game." Taname says peeking at the game box Akatsuki is holding. "Probably the usual stuff, I'm just wondering how the hell the game mechanics are going to work." Pokuro replies as he looks at the back of the nerve gear box. "Well, one thing's for sure if there's one thing I learned from games is don't attack a chicken." Akatsuki replied as he laughed a bit "Will you quit with that chicken thing. just because shit went south in the Legend of Link series doesn't mean it's gonna happen in this game." Taname says rolling her eyes. "Its Legend of Zelda! plus, don't forget skyrim." Pokuro says with a glint in his eye. "Okay it should be called Legend of Link because it focuses completely on link and not Zelda…" Taname says in an argumentative manner but is cut off by Akatsuki, "Who cares what the name of the game is, Shigeru Miyamoto named it what he did, so let's just stop it there and say it was an awesome game." Akatsuki replied, as they stop at a street corner. "Whatever. (under her breath) Jackass." Taname says turning to her house on the opposite corner. "hehe, alright" Pokuro says with a smirk in his face. "Well that's that. Now let's all meet up at the town square in say one hour, and start our fun." Akatsuki said as he took off running towards his house, waving back at, Taname, and Pokuro. "Yeah I'll see you guys later tonight." Taname Yells out as she hops over her fence. "See yak guys!" Pokuro yells at the air and keeps walking towards his house, "oh wait a minute…." Pokuro starts running home.

ONE HOUR LATER

"So this is what the in game world looks like huh…...it's pretty at least. now where are those two jackasses at we were supposed to meet at the town square?" Taname says standing there in Light metal armor. Looking around she spots Pokuro standing in a corner. "Wait a bloody second! is that idiot really enamored by the fucking menu." Taname walks over and smacks Pokuro in the back of the head. "Ouch! oh hey Taname! have you seen this menu thing? it's so cool!" Pokuro says in an excited manner. Taname face palms as she speaks. "Yes I have and I can't believe you have that short an attention span as to get so enamored by that small menu.". "well it's not THAT small…. anyway, where's Akatsuki?" he says with a hint of curiosity. "Knowing that idiot he is off getting his ass kicked somewhere by some low level slime. whelp let's go find his ass." Taname says grabbing the collar of Pokuro's coat and drags him with her out of the town square. While Taname, and Pokuro are walking through the streets Pokuro gets a small notification for a message on his menu reading, "Outskirts of town, practicing with a buddy. Hurry the Hell up.". "Oh… Hey Taname, I know where Akatsuki is!" "then you had best tell me."Taname grits her teeth in irritation. "yep… he is… that way!" Pokuro says as he points out in a certain direction. "Then follow close or I'll drag your candy ass with me again." Taname says as she starts heading out in the direction Pokuro pointed with her great sword drawn. ' OK OK" Pokuro replies with his hands in the air.

Outskirts of Town of Beginnings

"Well my two friends, should be showing up anytime now." Akatsuki said as he took a seat on a nearby rock, "So what've you and your friends got planned for here tonight?" Klein asked looking back at Akatsuki. "Nothing too much, I think we were going to just run a few quests before we got off for the night. But then again with my other friends nothing would surprise me on what happens next." Akatsuki replied looking behind him as a rock flew past his head. "Well looks like they're here." Akatsuki spoke as he saw Taname and Pokuro walking up. "Well look at what we found. the lying little weasel who failed to show up at the meeting spot." Taname says with a look of insanity in her eyes. "Well in my defense I did wait around but nobody was there." Akatsuki said looking back at Taname, grinning. "Hi!" Pokuro waves at the two others. Taname swings her great sword at Akatsuki. As the sword came down Akatsuki rolled off to the side dodging the blade as it glanced off the rock, "Well, for starters, this would be Taname, and the other one back there would be Pokuro." Akatsuki said as he jumped to his feet from the ground. "how you doing there now if you'll excuse me I have pest to kill." She smiles then goes back to Insanity look while swinging at Akatsuki. "Guys can't we just get along?" Says with a smile on his face while muffling his laughter. "Yeah, I mean, have I ever told you the definition of Insanity…" Akatsuki Retorted as he dodged each slash as he stopped in front of Pokuro. "Nice" Pokuro says with a thumbs up. "NOW DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Taname says as she swings her sword up from below his legs as Akatsuki quickly sidestepped to the side, as the look on Pokuro's face was that of horror. "FUUUUUUCK, CRITICAL HIT, YOU HIT THE WRONG ONE YOU BITCH!" Pokuro says as he promptly falls to his knees with a painful expression."Oops, sorry about that Pokuro. didn't see you there." Taname replies shyly. "You do know that you can't feel actual pain in the game right." Klein pointed out looking at Pokuro, who was lying on the ground. "oh, well, reflex I guess" Pokuro says as he stands up. "Well getting back to the real world. I actually have to go my sister has a kendo tournament in about an hour…." Taname says as she starts trying to log out. "what the fuck? where is the fucking log out selection?" Taname questions. "What? its right here, you sure you did it right, its right here… wait what?" Pokuro replies with a confused look "It was right here a few minutes ago". "Look at it this way worst case scenario, we're stuck here for a few hours longer than usual." Akatsuki said as he sat back down on the rock he was sitting on before. "Well it better not be much longer, I got a pizza getting delivered in a couple minutes." Klein replied frantically as he tried anything and everything to log out. In the distance back at the town the sound of bells could be heard ringing, as Akatsuki, Taname, Pokuro, and Klein began to glow as everyone was teleported back to the town square.

TOWN SQUARE

Back at the town square in the middle of town Bells were ringing, and as they rung players began to teleport back to the town square. As all the players had finally been teleported to the town square the sky turned a bright shade of red as a, figure in a red cloak appeared. "I welcome you all to the grand opening of SAO." The figure spoke, "As many of you have probably already noticed there is no log out button." The figure paused for a moment as everyone looked and saw there was no log out button, "I assure you this is no bug, but a feature I added, also the only way to log out is by beating and clearing all 100 floors of Aincard." The figure spoke as everyone started looking around and in shock that they couldn't log out unless they beat the game. "Also another feature, if you die in this world you will die in the real world." The figure spoke as he brought up images of reports and news stations talking about what was happening and to show he was not lying. "That concludes the grand start of SAO." the cloaked figure said as he disappeared from sight. As the cloaked figure disappeared everyone started to scream and or cry at the mere thought of dying in the game, and being trapped in here till they cleared all 100 levels. "Okay just gotta stay calm. it's just like my dad always told me when put in a life or death situation we have to stay calm." Taname says with a worried face. "WE ARE TRAPPED HERE? WHAT THE HELL!" Pokuro said screaming while flinging his arms side to side in panic. "Well I guess that means, the sunshine and rainbows part of this game just went down the tube." Akatsuki said looking up where the cloaked figure had been a moment ago. Taname face palms and smacks Pokuro in the back of the head while speaking. "Alright one we need to STAY CALM fucktard."Taname tries to continue but is interrupted. "Stay calm yes, but smacking him doesn't help the fact that we just got dumped in here for who knows how long so, let's get out of here quickly and move to the next town." Akatsuki replied, as he looked around at everyone in the game still in a state of panic. "Well Klein, hope to see you later for sure." Akatsuki said, as Taname, Pokuro and himself started leaving the town and heading for the second town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Beginning of the End

"So, that dungeon, it went better than expected right?" Pokuro said as the three of them walked into the town. "Yeah. It went better than that last quest we went on." Akatsuki spoke as he carried his sword behind his head with both hands holding it. "Well at least we got some better gear out of it." Taname says swinging her great sword in a circle. "Well, it's definitely an upgrade… *sigh* " Pokuro said while looking at his longsword. "hopefully those other jackasses had better luck finding the boss door…*sigh* its starting seem a little fruitless right now." Taname says with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I mean if you're wanting to go all out and just get killed you can go back and try to find it, you're more than welcome to try." Akatsuki replied while whistling a tune. "Okay ill just drag my good buddy Pokuro with me because he wouldn't let a girl fight by herself now would he." Taname says glaring at Pokuro. "well I mean... do I have to?" Pokuro said while raising his shoulders. "Yes" Taname bluntly says. "Goddamnit" Pokuro says in a lazy tone, as Akatsuki continued to whistle. "hey look I think a bunch of people are gathered." Taname says pointing out the voices coming from the amphitheatre. "Well might as well check it out and see what's going on." Akatsuki replied as he walked over towards the amphitheatre, to sit in on the meeting along with Taname and Pokuro. The meeting goes by and after the rant kibaou had about beta testers ended, everyone headed their own way.

Later that evening. Slamming down a pint of alcohol taname rages. "that stupid little shit. why the fuck should the beta testers apologize. It was the rookies faults for getting into fights they couldn't win. I mean who the fuck cares if the betas went on their own. Hell if they did win they would have done us all a favor. God I can't stand stupidity." as she finishes ranting. Pokuro looks at Akatsuki and then looks back at Taname and says "yeah". Taname slaps Pokuro for being an idiot. "Hey I'm agreeing with you!" Pokuro says angrily and then takes a sip of alcohol. "the way you agreed was stupid." Taname says after chugging down another pint. "It is what it is, if they weren't smart enough to look at that book we all got for free or even get it. Simply put, You Can't Fix Stupid." Akatsuki said leaning back in the chair. "Hey waitress where the bloody fuck is my food!"Taname says throwing a cup at the wall. Pokuro stares at Taname with a worried look while finishing his drink. "Cue fight in five, four, three, two, one…" Akatsuki whispered, as he walked away from the table counting down from five with his hand as player walked over, as Pokuro looked at Akatsuki like what the hell man. "What the hell was that for." A tall player shouted as he stood at the table Taname and Pokuro now sat at. "Oh umm yeah, she's ummm… bye!" as Pokuro quickly stands up from the table he whispers to the player "my advice, RUN". "what could this little bitch do." He says as he grabs her shoulder. "YOU FUCKIN' WOT MATE!" Taname yells as she Grabs his Wrist and throws him into the table. As a pint flies over towards Akatsuki and Pokuro while the fight goes on. *dodge* "So what the hell were YOU trying to do?" Pokuro asks as he lets the pint fly towards Akatsuki. Dodging out of the way of the pint, "What? I counted down from five to warn you." Akatsuki replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "YEAH THANKS" Pokuro says as he narrowly dodges a chair that was flying straight towards him "holy… damn, poor guy". Watching the fight continue from their seats near the bar, they watch as the man opens his eyes from the ground, "Well we've seen enough anime to know where this is going." Akatsuki and Pokuro spoke in unison. He realizes his mistake a little too late. "You fucking pervert looking up my skirt!." Taname says as she Kicks him into the bar. "Now who else wants to make the mistake of touching me!?." Taname says cracking her knuckles and looking around. After seeing the man slam right next to them, knocked out, they both sigh and walk out the door.

As the sun rose the next day in the virtual world of Aincard the raid group that had been formed the day before had made its way through the dungeon and arrived at the first floor Boss room as everyone stopped at the door as Diabel stood before them. "Everyone remember the plan?" Diabel, the man who formed the raid group, asked as everyone looked ready to fight. "Alright here we go then" Diabel said as he swung the Door open into the boss room as everyone charged in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Boss Battle

As everyone charges in Taname stands there for a second with a sigh. "Well if these bloody fools wanna rush in I guess we better back them up right guys.". "yeah, right behind ya" Pokuro says as he lets Taname walk past himself and Akatsuki. "Oh no you little shit you're coming too." Taname says reaching back and grabbing at Pokuro's collar and drags him in. "OUCH goddamnit! not again, Akatsuki help me!" Pokuro says in a very frustrated way. "I'll be right behind ya." Akatsuki said as he waved at Pokuro. As Pokuro is dragged by Taname into the darkness of the boss room, it suddenly lights up as the Kobold lord drops in with three of its minions. Diabel suddenly screams "Commence attack!". "Well looks like the cat's outta the bag now." Akatsuki said as his sword glowed red as he used a sword skill as he charged at one of the sentinels, knocking it down. As Taname finally lets Pokuro go three Sentinels stand in front of them. "Stay put I got these three." As she draws her great sword which is now glowing green as she swings at the first Kobold knocking it back several feet then swings again at the second Striking its throat and also knocking it back, she then blocks the last one and locks her sword with its mace. As Taname is struck by the second Kobold Pokuro pulls out his longsword, which starts glowing white, and quickly swings twice at the Kobold that attacked Taname, killing it and putting a third in the one in front of Taname, knocking him back. As the third kobold is knocked back Taname swings her sword down on top of it crushing it into the ground. Taname then says "Nice kill by the way. and thanks for the help." as she runs back into battle with another kobold. "No problem!" Pokuro says this as he charges into the battlefield. Elsewhere, on the battlefield Akatsuki was downing kobold sentinels slowly, as Taname and Pokuro downed other sentinels while the larger raid groups dealt with the Kobold Lord. "Man they are just coming out of the bloody woodwork. WILL SOMEONE JUST KILL THE BOSS!" Taname yells out while killing another two sentinels. As two sentinels stepped out of the walls, "They're coming out of the walls man! out of the FUCKING WALLS!" Pokuro shouted he ran away from the wall. "for fockin' sakes this isn't the alien movie…." Taname yells out as she looks back to where Pokuro is running away from. "Oh well maybe it is. ummm I better go handle that." Taname then rushes over to deal with the sentinels coming out of the walls. As Taname rushed the two sentinels she charges and kills one of them as Akatsuki kills the second one, "You do know that you're supposed to be helping kill them and not running away." Akatsuki spoke aloud as he spun around looking for another Kobold to rush at and kill. "But it's not funny if I do it like that!" Pokuro says sarcastically. "Then what about the one that's behind you right now." Akatsuki stated as he ran away to go kill another sentinel. "Ah shit!" Pokuro quickly dashes forward and turns around with his sword drawn, and to his surprise he finds nothing, "you fucking dick!" he screams as he shakes his fist in the air. Taname then walks behind him dragging a struggling kobold minion. "you are so fucking gullible you know that." as she smashes its skull with her pommel. As the fighting continues suddenly everyone stops as a loud roar could be heard from the Kobold lord as he threw his sword and buckler to the ground as it draws out a new weapon, as Diabel charges in alone to kill it as someone shouts to run away quickly. As the Kobold lord leaps through the air with one mighty swing of his weapon killing Diabel as he was sent flying back through the air and sliding across the floor as the raid group fell into panic for a brief moment. As the kobold lord started to attack the group two players charged in one deflecting each sword swing as the second player attacked, until the player wearing dark blue gear landed the killing blow ending the entire boss fight and beginning the long struggle ahead for the remaining ninety-nine floors. As the boss explodes into millions of pieces, the group starts cheering for the player that just defeated the boss, suddenly "STOP CHEERING" the crowd goes silent, "you should've done something! you knew how to defeat the boss but you didn't say anything! Diabel didn't have to die!" Kibaou screams in rage and sorrow, someone from the crowd screams "Hey, he's a beta tester, think about it he knew the attack patterns", everyone in the crowd starts looking at each other, suspicious of who could be a beta tester, as Asuna, Agil, Taname and Akatsuki try to calm down Kibaou, an evil sounding laugh comes from the back of the room where the boss died, a player in dark blue gear stands up and starts talking "Don't put in the same place as the beta testing noobs! I'm more than that, I made further than anyone else! all the way to floor 12, I know more than any information broker, more than you could ever imagine." "What? in that case… you're worse than a beta tester! you're a cheater!" Kibaou said in anger, someone in the crowd says "he's a beta tester AND a cheater, he's a BEATER!", "Beater? that's good, I like that, just remember not to put me in the same group than those beta testing noobs, ok?" the player said as he equipped himself with a black cloak and started heading off to the next floor. "I swear that little shit." Taname mutters under her breath while gritting her teeth. As the Beater, disappears through the doors, everyone remained behind to contemplate what had just happened and how to progress through the game.


End file.
